hamiltonprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Klamath
"Moribund World" Klamath Falls is a town near the Klamath River, located in southern Oregon. Background Klamath is a small town not far from Arroyo. Gecko trappers come to Klamath to sell their catch and blow off a bit of steam in the local bars and the "bath" house.Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets It is a small community of trappers that hunt the giant mutant lizards called little geckos in the area. Highly prized for their pelts, especially golden geckos, they are the lifeblood of this small community. Klamath is the stopping point for caravans on their way to the tiny tribal villages to the north like Arroyo and also serves as a place where members of those tribes can come and exchange information, goods, and news about the larger world. Around 2241, the city was plagued by rats; Vic the trader, who lives in Klamath, has been captured by Metzger; and an Enclave Vertibird crashed in Klamath Canyon due to a rotor malfunction. The Chosen One visited Klamath and made it a little more exciting for some time. Location Klamath can be found four squares east of Arroyo. Layout Klamath is divided into four districts, one caves section, and one outside section: Klamath Downtown Downtown is the eastern part of Klamath. It is a mix of agricultural, residential and commercial uses. Plenty of Klamath's citizens can be found wandering around or visiting the two pubs. Aldo will be ready to greet the Chosen when they arrive here. Trapper Town Trapper Town is the western part of Klamath, where the gecko trappers reside. Slim Picket is the top dog in this town, although he doesn't really have much to say, other than asking for the Chosen One's help with a vermin problem. Underneath the Trapper Town stretch the infamous Rat Caves. Klamath Canyon A Vertibird has burrowed its way into the dirt here. Its passengers are dead, and an evil spirit haunts the area. What the Chosen One believes is an evil spirit is actually just a malfunctioning Mister Handy, sustaining damage from the crash. Trapping Grounds This area is found on the lower right of the entrance of Klamath. This is where Whiskey Bob's moonshine is, and the habitual hunting ground for gecko trappers, populated with a large number of golden and normal geckos. Rat Caves Under Klamath stretch eerie caves, filled with mole rats and a kind of rat god. The Rat Caves possess three sections. Grazing Grounds The grazing grounds is a place next to Klamath, where Torr's brahmin usually graze. Toxic caves left|thumb|220px|Rescue Smiley the Trapper The toxic caves are north of Klamath. It is a radioactive cave inhabited by geckos. Smiley, a trapper from Klamath, is waiting at the end of the second level for someone to save him. Buildings * Buckner House * Bathhouse * Golden Gecko Inhabitants Related quests Notes * Klamath Bob, who appears in Fallout: New Vegas, comes from here. He claims that the town was boring, except for the time that a tribal came for a visit. * Daisy Whitman, who also appears in Fallout: New Vegas, mentions that she once crashed a Vertibird near Klamath, the only vertibird she had ever crashed, saying the cause was a rotor malfunction. * Lily's Vertibird blade was said to have been recovered from the crashed Vertibird here. According to her, it was scavenged with the help of Leo. * When first entering Klamath, one's reputation improves to Accepted. * There are no ending slides for this area in the endings. * The background music is Moribund World, which was originally used for the Fallout world map. * In the quest "Helping Torr", you can find a pair of radscorpion limbs in a shack shortly after. This is a cut quest in Klamath where you needed to accuse the Duntons of being cattle rustlers and notify Torr that they were the radscorpions. Appearances Klamath appears in Fallout 2. However, while not appearing in-game, Klamath is also mentioned by Klamath Bob, Daisy Whitman and Lily Bowen in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * The faces on the Klamath map are from a WWII "crop corps" poster promoting people to farm to help feed soldiers.Work on a farm farming farmer crop poster * While the game map places Klamath basin in Northern California and northwest of Redding, the actual Klamath Falls is located in southern Oregon, and northeast of Redding. The town's location more accurately corresponds to Klamath National Forrest. Bugs * If the player character kills a brahmin in Klamath Downtown, the game will end when the Chosen One leaves the city. This is because the brahmins in Klamath use the script of the brahmins in Arroyo, causing the same effect of killing a brahmin in Arroyo. Gallery Klamath house.jpg|Klamath house Klamath house interior.jpg|Klamath house Golden gecko_place.jpg|Golden Gecko Klamath Bathhouse.png|The bathhouse DuntonHouse.jpg|Dunton House Bob's Shack.jpg|Bob's shack Grazing Grounds shack.png|Grazing grounds shack Fo2 Trappers shack.png|Trapper's shack Vics house.png|Vic's Buckner's.jpg|Buckner House References Category:Klamath de:Klamath es:Klamath fr:Klamath pl:Klamath pt:Klamath ru:Кламат uk:Кламат zh:克拉马斯